Audrey Monroe
Audrey Monroe '''is the main character of Temporal Spark Pretty Cure. Her Pretty Cure alter-ego is '''Cure Jitterbug, '''Pretty Cure of beauty and the 1950's. She is sweet and feminine, and has been participating in beauty pageants since the age of three. Appearance In her civilian form, Audrey has platinum blonde hair that goes down to her shoulders and is worn in a bob cut with a baby pink headband. She has bright green eyes, and is average height. She is typically seen wearing the Schape City High School uniform, but is also seen in more casual clothes as well. During the winter months outside of school, she wears a thick sugar pink coat with black stockings and white flats. During the summer, she wears a dusty pink top, a skirt with three shades of pink, and pink and green sandals. As Cure Jitterbug, her hair turns pale pink with mint green highlights and is longer and worn in a high ponytail. Her eyes turn a dusty rose color. She wears a light pink dress with a large ribbon at the top of the chest, which has an emerald green in the center. She also wears a white pearl necklace around her neck. Around her waist is a white band, and she gains white wrist-length gloves. The skirt of her dress is a pink pleated skirt with several white polka dots decorating it. Underneath is a layer of mint green tulle. History Before the Series Audrey's past life was of a six year old girl in the 1950's who was killed in a car accident. Her past self is much like Audrey currently, although due to her age, she is much more childlike. Temporal Spark Pretty Cure Audrey's story starts one morning, when she starts her typical day by helping her grandfather open up his diner, Schape Shakes, for the morning. When her grandfather plays a song by Elvis Presley on the diner's jukebox, she is able to sing the song from memory despite never having heard it before. This is when it's revealed to her that she is starting to remember her past life in the 1950's, something that is viewed as a "coming-of-age." When she arrives at school, she is quick to tell her girlfriend Coco about it, although the moment is soon ruined by Audrey flashing back to her past life, where she considered having a girlfriend "wrong" and "immoral." In a panic, she runs out to the school's courtyard, where she spots her fairy mascot, Elvie, lying in a bush. Elvie, recognizing her as the spirit of Cure Jitterbug, gives her a Cure Clock and tells her about the Pretty, who were magical guardians of eras for the Futurelands. She soon finds a Sonarch in the form of a dinosaur, when she transforms into Cure Jitterbug and fights with it, defeating it quickly. In the next episode, Audrey's past life personality surfaces for the first time, where it was revealed that she had been a young girl in her past life. This past life leaves her unable to fight sufficiently. Personality Audrey is very dainty and elegant, also being obedient and submissive to a fault. She is also very conforming, and has trouble forming opinions of her own. When her past life surfaces, she is much more childlike and youthful. Etymology * '''Audrey Monroe '''comes from two well-known stars of the 50's, Audrey Hepburn and Marilyn Monroe. * '''Cure Jitterbug comes from a popular couples dance in the 1950's called The Jitterbug. Cure Jitterbug '''Cure Jitterbug '''is Audrey's alter-ego. Like the other Temporal Spark Pretty Cure, she transforms using the phrase "Pretty Cure! Spark of Time!" She holds the power of beauty and power over the 1950's. Attacks Trivia * Birthday: June 20th * Zodiac: Cancer * Blood Type: A * Favorite Food: Fast food * Favorite Color: Pink Category:Cures Category:Temporal Spark Pretty Cure Category:Characters